1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode package, a light guide pipe, and a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Related Art
It has been known in the art that a liquid crystal display panel in a liquid crystal display device is not self-luminous, the liquid crystal display panel needs a backlight module to provide backlight in order to display images. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp or a hot cathode fluorescent lamp is generally used in a conventional backlight module as a light source.
However, cold and hot cathode fluorescent lamps include poisonous substances, such as mercury. It is not easy to recycle cold and hot cathode fluorescent lamps after long-time uses as the fluorescent lamps pollute the environment easily if not properly recycled. Furthermore, with the current upsurge in environmental protection consciousness and tendency to recycle all electronic products, backlight modules with fluorescent lamps are recognized as environment unfriendly and, therefore, applicability of the conventional fluorescent backlight modules and liquid crystal display devices using the same is lowered greatly.
There is a need for a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device using the same which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the conventional backlight modules and LCDs.